


Somnambulance

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi knows he sleepwalks, but he didn't think he'd sleepwalk into Kageyama's bed at training camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a bunch of people kind of asking for more of this ship, although this one's specifically for an anon request on tumblr (they asked for fluff).
> 
> Warning: this fic has been discontinued.

In the middle of the night, Yamaguchi woke up feeling something tight around his stomach. He was too groggy and disoriented to be concerned, but after a minute, he became aware of something pressing against his back. He turned his head a little, yawning and blinking in the dark.  

He couldn't see very well, but he could feel something gently moving with deep breaths, and Yamaguchi stiffened. He was in someone's  _bed._

The beds at the training camp were small and plain, and Yamaguchi now realized he was close to falling off. With his bent legs, his knee was over the edge, and the blanket didn't cover him completely.

Yamaguchi tried scooting away, but the arms at his stomach held tight. He didn't want to make sudden movements and wake up whoever it was, so he inched away on his next attempt, his hands slowly tugging on the person's wrists. He managed to push one off, but when he reached for the next, the other hand came back and tightened around Yamaguchi's chest. 

Yamaguchi was starting to feel frustrated, but before he could do anything, he heard the bed owner mumble. In a low, very familiar voice.

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath and  _panicked._ This was  _Kageyama's_ bed. It was an unintelligible mumble, and he didn't get up so he probably just said it in his sleep, but Yamaguchi was still terrified. Kageyama always shoved people like Hinata away if they invaded his space, and Yamaguchi was definitely doing that.

He had a problem with sleepwalking, but getting up and going to a different bed never crossed his mind as something he'd do. Landing on a couch, maybe, not something he could barely fit in. 

Kageyama was asleep, but he was making it very difficult for Yamaguchi to leave or sleep or do anything. His arms seemed relaxed, but his grip remained locked around him. Kageyama shifted once in a while, his legs brushing against Yamaguchi and kicking his consciousness back into wide-eyed alertness. Yamaguchi could feel Kageyama's mouth puffing warm air on his neck, tickling his skin, and it felt pleasant but in an uncomfortable, I-shouldn't-be-here way.

Yamaguchi thought it over, as much as he could under the circumstances. Waking Kageyama up now in the dark room might startle him more than if there was morning light coming from the window, but waiting until sun rise would probably end up with the team seeing them.

The rational thing to do would be to just shake him awake right now. Rational, because at least they couldn't see each other's faces in the dark, and getting it over with as soon as possible would mean sleeping in peace.

Except Yamaguchi wasn't that rational a person. Avoiding something for as long as possible was what he usually ended up doing, if it was uncomfortable instead of just requiring effort.  _I'd rather deal with it in the morning_ was his kind of tact, especially when he was too tired to fake a problem.

Yamaguchi slipped back into sleep after his eyelids felt too heavy to stay open.

 

* * *

 

Once in a while, Yamaguchi jerked awake with the sensation of falling. His legs would kick on the bed, and it'd take him a few moments to realize that he was lying down already.

He thought that for a second, but an actual thud against the ground jolted up his side. He could feel the cold floor under his hands as he propped himself up.

Kageyama was staring back at him with wide, bleary eyes. He rubbed at them and sat up straighter. "Yamaguchi? Was that you?" he asked in a whisper.

Yamaguchi gave a stiff nod. He was alert in a flash, but Kageyama still seemed sleepy.

Kageyama yawned. "Why were you in my bed?"

"W-what? Why? It was an accident," he said while bristling.

Kageyama rubbed the back of his head and muttered to himself. He wasn't very concerned, somehow. Yamaguchi still wasn't moving, though, and after they kept staring at each other, Kageyama coughed and nearly choked.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

Yamaguchi scrambled to his feet in a hurry. "I'm sorry, it really was an accident."

Kageyama's eyes snapped open with a few more blinks. He didn't look angry, just surprised, but Yamaguchi thought it could change, and he didn't want to stick around. He gave a small bow and stepped away, crawling into bed and throwing the blanket over his head. No one else was awake yet, and he didn't hear footsteps following him, so he relaxed in relief.

Not enough to actually sleep, though. Yamaguchi stayed up and stared at the ceiling until everyone stirred for breakfast time.

Yamaguchi sat at the breakfast table with as small a posture as he could make. Kageyama had to have told someone by now what happened, Hinata or Nishinoya probably knew, and they were walking over, sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Yamaguchi? You look scared," Hinata said. He moved his hand to shift from patting to giving a hard slap to his back.

Yamaguchi shot up.

"Shouyou, don't scare people like that!" Nishinoya slapped him back, and Hinata yelped and returned the attack.

Yamaguchi took the time to eat quietly, despite the racket next to him. Kageyama got involved and tore Hinata away, and it held everyone's attention for the rest of breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Practice passed without anyone asking Yamaguchi anything or letting him know that they knew what happened. He didn't cross paths with Kageyama, either, but Yamaguchi didn't even glance his way. Yamaguchi made sure to avoid looking at him or being next to him as they practiced. 

Yamaguchi managed to dodge him almost all day. He sat next to Tsukishima at dinner near the edge of the table, and he rushed through his shower to crawl into bed and pretend to be asleep.

He didn't know how long he lied in bed before he actually fell asleep, but he woke up to the shaking of his shoulders by someone's hands. Yamaguchi opened his eyes in the dark, and he found himself already vertical.

"Are you sleepwalking?" Kageyama asked in a whisper. His voice was clear, though, no trace of sleepiness as if he just woke up.

Yamaguchi couldn't see well, but the vague silhouettes of beds placed his orientation near the middle of the room. He couldn't tell how far away he was from his own bed.

"I probably was," Yamaguchi mumbled. He tried to step away, but his foot landed on a lump of clothing, and he stumbled forward. A quick rough lock of Kageyama's arms around his waist caught him from falling on an occupied bed.

Kageyama then turned Yamaguchi around by his arms and gave him a small push. "Your bed's this way."

Yamaguchi was no longer in a tired daze after that fall jump started his pulse. His mouth opened and shut a few times in a silent stammer, and he wanted to apologize but he knew that waiting a whole day to finally say something was awful.

He adjusted to the darkness enough to find his empty bed, and he fumbled his way around until he could climb in. It took him awhile to calm down enough to close his eyes and finally drift, since having the determination to not think about something made him want to sleep less. He thought he had a brief flicker of a dream at the edge of his mind, but he was startled awake and lost it.

"You have  _got_ to be kidding me." Kageyama groaned and let go of Yamaguchi's arm. "Why are you sleep walking so much?"

Yamaguchi's eyes fluttered open wider. Kageyama hadn't gotten up from bed, he was still lying down. All he did was grab Yamaguchi's arm from how close to his bed Yamaguchi was standing.

"Sorry," Yamaguchi said in a light whisper, and he cringed.

"Why'd you come to my bed?" Kageyama asked. Yamaguchi couldn't tell what his face looked like right now, but his tone was gruff with fatigue. 

Pointing that out was mortifying to Yamaguchi. Kageyama was tired, and he still noticed that Yamaguchi came to him. Yamaguchi didn't think about it before, but now he also realized that earlier in the night, he was headed in this same direction. There was  _no_ reason for Yamaguchi to be doing this.

Kageyama gave a small empty cough. "Didn't you come here last night, too?"

"I didn't mean to," Yamaguchi started, but he stopped talking when Kageyama groaned again.

"It's late, and I'm tired. You know what, just…get in."

Kageyama scooted back, opening up space on the mattress in front of Yamaguchi.

"W-what?"

"I don't care. Hurry up before you sleepwalk outside." He pulled the covers back and tilted his head up expectantly.

Yamaguchi didn't know how to protest. He stiffened and made a wary movement down, and Kageyama yanked on his wrist to finish it for him. Yamaguchi fell on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow.

Kageyama turned on his side, his back facing Yamaguchi. "Go to sleep."

Yamaguchi still felt uncomfortable. Kageyama might not care now, but he would definitely care later, once he thought about what he did. It would be even worse in the morning, if Kageyama was as grumpy as he usually was then, excluding yesterday.

Yamaguchi settled his back against Kageyama's, tugging the covers on himself. It was a tight fit, and again the blanket couldn't extend over them fully. Yamaguchi slid out a little to avoid the warmth of Kageyama's back and legs. He didn't enjoy being exposed to the air without the blanket, but he preferred this to having contact with Kageyama's body. He was too warm when they were touching, and Kageyama's occasional shifting made him bristle with a flush.

He had never consciously decided to share a bed with anyone before. Sleepwalking alone wasn't the problem, since he didn't always do it, but he didn't like being this close to someone for long. He never even did this with Tsukishima, when they stayed too long at each other's houses from homework and spent the night instead of leaving. One of them took the floor or the couch. Neither of them minded that, and the way Kageyama acted made it seem as if he'd be the same as Tsukishima, wanting space with his own blanket and pillow.

Yamaguchi found it too personal having a person right next to him. He could hear Kageyama's breathing, too short to be asleep, and he gave a snort as if he was thinking about something, the exhale of air moving his body enough for Yamaguchi to feel it. Kageyama wasn't restless, but the tiny movements Yamaguchi never noticed before were very obvious with nothing else to pay attention to. The human shaped shadow blows in their beds were too far away to stop him from thinking of how Kageyama took up so much space in bed, how he was tall but muscled instead of lanky like Yamaguchi or Tsukishima.

After some time passed, with Yamaguchi staring into space and twiddling his thumbs helplessly, Kageyama fell asleep. His breaths became deeper and slower, and he was moving less, giving Yamaguchi a chance to finally relax.

 

* * *

 

When Yamaguchi woke up, Kageyama was already out of bed. Yamaguchi's back still felt warm, different from the rest of his body, and his throat tightened as he wondered how close they bumped together before Kageyama left. 

Yamaguchi headed to the breakfast table in an embarrassed haze. Today was the last day of camp, and they were going to leave tomorrow after they ate and packed that morning. The practice match against Nekoma was slated for today, but Yamaguchi didn't expect to be a starting member for it.

He sat next to Tsukishima again, meekly slipping food in his mouth.

"You're quiet today," Tsukishima said. He didn't turn his head, but Yamaguchi could see his eyes shift to glance at him.

"I'm just tired."

"Oh?" Tsukishima lowered his chopsticks to reach for more food, moving with casual grace as if he wasn't in the middle of a conversation. "When I woke up today, I saw you sleeping in the wrong bed. Whose bed was that?"

Yamaguchi choked and jerked his hands, spilling his bowl of food on the table. The whole team paused and angled their heads to see.

"I'll clean it up," Yamaguchi said. He shot up and ran off to look for paper towels.

Tsukishima was too observant. If he could notice this now, then he could pick up on the reason behind Yamaguchi's fidgeting. Fighting to keep his nonchalance always failed, so Yamaguchi had no idea how to have silent body language near him. He cleaned the table with hunched shoulders, wiping and sweeping in a hurry to get back to sitting down from view.

He slid back down once he was done, dipping his head down and eating quickly.

 

* * *

 

That night, Yamaguchi was lying on his side, his legs and arms folded up, when he felt his bed dip underneath someone's weight. He flipped over in a flash, rolling too much and stuffing his face in the person's leg. He scooted backwards and grimaced. 

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Kageyama asked. He said it quietly, and Yamaguchi thought he heard him hesitate, even though his voice was rough and almost irritated.

"Why?"

Kageyama grunted. "So you don't walk off?" 

Yamaguchi didn't know what to say. He didn't sleepwalk that often, and he sort of didn't want a crowded bed again for the third night in a row, but Kageyama was already nudging him over. He shoved his own pillow down next to Yamaguchi's head, and he squirmed until his back was against Yamaguchi again. 

Yamaguchi curled up even more, wrapping his hands into his chest and gulping. Kageyama came over and invited himself in with hardly any reluctance, despite the two of them dodging each other throughout the day. He didn't sound upset, just tired, which probably overrode any kind of embarrassment that he felt earlier. Kageyama relaxed and fell asleep fast after he settled down, and Yamaguchi was left thinking to himself.

He didn't know how much time he wasted wide awake, just that it felt long and his eyes drooped. Kageyama didn't hitch up in alertness, but Yamaguchi could feel him turning, slowly switching sides. One of Kageyama's arms ended up crushed between them, and the other landed on Yamaguchi's stomach.

Yamaguchi tensed when it brushed against the sensitive part of his side. It rested there, his hand thankfully flat instead of bunching up the fabric there and tickling him. Yamaguchi still remained rigid and straight at the contact, though, and he was afraid to push it away, the memory of the first night still fresh from when he just made it worse.

He sighed and managed to wriggle under the hand to a comfortable position, placing it at his hip. It was more comfortable to sleep, since it didn't bother him as much, but it still left his face burning.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi woke up to the sensation of the bed shaking from Kageyama getting up. He temporarily registered an arm around his shoulders, but he didn't know if he was just imagining it or not. 

Judging from the quiet of the room, Kageyama was the first one awake. Yamaguchi heard his footsteps lead to the hallway, along with a yawn and dozy mutter. Yamaguchi stayed in bed, shifting over to sprawl his legs on the sheets. He didn't realize he was asleep again until someone threw a sock on his face.

"Heh, sorry!" Hinata yelled too close to his head, plucking it off and gathering it in the heap in his arms. "I accidentally threw a bunch."

"Dumbass," Kageyama barked, and the sound of his voice startled him into finally getting up.

"What time is it?" Yamaguchi asked. He scratched his head and tried to blink against the light filtering through the window.

"It's almost time to leave!" Hinata whined. "I need some time to pack my clothes…"

"It's time for  _breakfast_ , stupid." Kageyama grabbed his socks and shoved them in Hinata's backpack, dropping a couple. "There."

Hinata stared down at the backpack with a frown. 

Tsukishima walked by with a disinterested glance at the two, before he caught Yamaguchi's eye. "Aren't you coming to eat?"

Yamaguchi shuffled to his feet and sighed. He followed Tsukishima away from the two arguing, and they met some of their teammates at the table, already eating.

"I heard something in the middle of the night," Tsukishima said. "Are you sure something isn't going on?"

Yamaguchi sipped on his drink and gave a small head shake. He was going to do his best to _not_ think about it. "No."

"Maybe it was the 'ghost'," Daichi said. His eyes slid to Tanaka and Nishinoya in irritation.

"Hinata's the one who said there was a ghost. And it's not my fault Noya was…" Tanaka trailed off.

"What? Finish your sentence, Ryuu. Carefully." Nishinoya narrowed his eyes, leaning over his food to glare as Tanaka looked the other way.

Tsukishima snorted. "I don't know what they're talking about, but it sounds ridiculous." He stopped talking and let Daichi intervene when Nishinoya started getting too riled up to stay in his seat.

Tsukishima didn't bring it up again until they were sitting next to each other on the bus home an hour later. Yamaguchi claimed the window seat and leaned against the window, squashing his face with the resolution to ignore Tsukishima's pointed gaze.

Tsukishima remained silent for a while, listening to his headphones and staring at the seat in front of him. When he did ask Yamaguchi one last time, Yamaguchi slipped his arms out of his jacket and pulled it over his ears. It didn't muffle noise at all, but it covered his sheepish flush, and Tsukishima couldn't see his mouth twitching anymore. The surrounding chatter could have masked whatever Yamaguchi chose to say, but he remained quiet.

He heard Tuskishima sigh, and the music from his headphones turned back on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama didn't seem to treat Yamaguchi any differently when they returned to school. He was ruder to Tsukishima, though, and Tsukishima eyed him back with thin surprise. 

Tsukishima demonstrated genuine surprise when Kageyama interrupted one of their conversations a few days after training camp. Tsukishima was trying to ask Yamaguchi if they could do homework at Yamaguchi's house, and Hinata had already stepped in and asked to join them.

"Why is Hinata going?" Kageyama asked.

Tsukishima gestured to Hinata as if it was obvious. Hinata was swinging his arms as he walked out of the gym, not waiting for them to follow.

"Can I come?"

Tsukishima snorted. "No," he said right away. He raised an eyebrow when Kageyama kept staring at him earnestly, and Tsukishima looked as if he wanted to start laughing.

"Yes, you can come," Yamaguchi said. "Tsukki, let's just make it four."

Tsukishima mumbled under his breath.

Yamaguchi tugged on Kageyama's arm. "It's fine that you're coming. Tsukki's just grumpy."

Kageyama was acting a bit grumpy, too, and he muttered to himself as he walked in front of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi didn't know if Kageyama was annoyed about anything, since Hinata tended to bring that out in both Kageyama and Tsukishima, but he was happy to walk home with all of them. He dipped his head down to hide a smile.

 

* * *

 

Hinata and Kageyama were terrible with homework. Hinata groaned a lot, and he kept asking for just the answers. Kageyama only bothered Yamaguchi for help, even if it wasn't in Yamaguchi's best subject. Kageyama slid his notebook across the table to have Yamaguchi look it over again. 

Yamaguchi smiled uneasily. "You should really ask Tsukki for help with this one."

Tsukishima flipped a page. "Please. No."

"Since he said please," Kageyama said. He nudged his notebook further.

Yamaguchi craned his head over to look. Kageyama had messy writing, so it was confusing to follow, especially when the answer was in the middle of the page with the work written around it.

He pointed at a stack of multiplication scribbles. "I think something's off here."

Hinata glanced at it. "I think I did the same thing, that looks like something I did."

Tsukishima pushed a couple blank pieces of paper to them. "Just do it over."

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima was smarter in some ways, but he still wasn't teacher material. Neither of them were. They usually just worked on homework in the same room, but not on the same problems at the same time. Hinata and Kageyama misunderstood what doing homework together meant for them. 

After an hour, Hinata stopped cooperating altogether. He insisted on watching a movie or playing a board game, and he closed his notebook with a head tilt of finality.

"I think I should get going," Tsukishima said. He stood up and headed to the door to slip his shoes on.

"You're leaving?" Yamaguchi asked, the unsaid  _leaving me with them_? hanging.

"I think I'm tired." His inflection was too dull to be telling the truth, and Yamaguchi thought he saw his lips curling as he opened the door.

Yamaguchi returned to the other two guests and found them arguing, their homework forgotten.

"It's a school night," Yamaguchi said. He scratched his head. "I don't think we should waste too much time on other things."

Hinata frowned. "Then why did we come over?"

"Wasting time is all Hinata does outside of volleyball." Kageyama shuffled his papers on the table and gathered them in a pile. It looked as if he was giving up, too.

Yamaguchi tried to continue doing homework at the table while Hinata flipped through his phone, but Hinata talked to himself and hit his elbows on the table while playing a game app. Kageyama kept sighing. Hinata was much louder, but Yamaguchi paused in writing to listen to Kageyama's forced exhales. Some of it sounded like scoffing.

He heard their chairs creak, and he assumed that Hinata was moving closer to show Kageyama his progress, or Kageyama was scooting away, or both. He didn't want to actually glance up and confirm anything, since he'd distract himself paying attention to them.

When Yamaguchi finally finished, he pushed the papers to the middle of the table and groaned, sliding his arms along the table surface to rest his chin on his wrist.

"I'm done."

Hinata perked up. "You are?"

"I'm not going to join you two, though. I think I want to go to bed."

"You're going to sleep?" Hinata asked, his head tipping back to whine to the air.

"Maybe some other time, Hinata."

Kageyama's chair scraped the floor as he got to his feet. "Yeah, we should get going now. Hinata, let's go."

Hinata grumbled and scooped his work up in a mess, his papers sticking out at odd angles. He stuffed them in his backpack, and Kageyama neatly slipped his own away.

Yamaguchi didn't lift his head until he heard the door shut, their voices fading with their footsteps. It wasn't  _that_  bad having them over, but when he looked over his homework again, he realized that a couple of his answers were completely wrong.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi didn't have Kageyama in his class, and he didn't sit with him, so they only met during practice or by coincidence. Those coincidences felt more like accidents, though. Yamaguchi was never prepared to see him in the hallway, and now it felt like even more of a surprise. 

Yamaguchi turned a corner and stopped when he heard skidding on the floor. Hinata and Kageyama were running, and they tried to brake when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi appeared. Hinata's heels dug into the ground, but Kageyama still had to gab him by the shoulder to keep him upright.

"What's the rush?" Yamaguchi asked.

"It was a race," Hinata said. He swatted Kageyama's hand off and stepped away.

"A race for what?"

"We were just running," Kageyama said.

"For no reason? I shouldn't have expected any other kind of answer." Tsukishima sighed and tried to continue walking past. Hinata slid in front of him.

"Are you going to do homework again tonight? Yamaguchi, you said there was going to be a next time." Hinata tilted his head, and it tilted further at Tsukishima's disinterested gaze.

"Yeah. Alone."

Hinata and Kageyama both glanced at Yamaguchi next. 

"I don't think so."

Yamaguchi saw determination gleam in their eyes. Hinata pouted and leaned his head forward a bit, staring instead of opening his mouth to speak. Kageyama had a stiff frown, the kind that was probably intended to be intense but was just impatient moping.

"What about this weekend?" Hinata asked. "We can play volleyball--"

"We already have practice this Saturday," Tsukishima pointed out.

"I'll actually do my homework this time. As long as we play volleyball. We couldn't do it the other day, since I forgot to bring a volleyball, but that shouldn't happen--"

Tsukishima leaned over to Yamaguchi. "He's never going to shut up. Just say yes."

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess if it's on the weekend, then you can come."

"Really?" Kageyama asked. He hooked a thumb in Hinata's direction. "Are you sure?"

"Really?! Can it be at night? Then it can be a sleepover!"

" _No_ ," Yamaguchi said. He lifted his hands and shook his head. "No. No, Hinata, I didn't say  _that_."

Hinata took that convenient time to walk away without hearing his full refusal. Yamaguchi got a little more frantic and tried to reach for him, but Hinata slipped away too quickly. 

"Tell him I didn't agree. Kageyama, you have to."

Kageyama shrugged-- _shrugged_ \--and Yamaguchi could tell that he was too relaxed to be worried.

 

* * *

 

That Saturday evening, Hinata brought a volleyball, true to his word. And a sleeping bag. 

"Give me that," Kageyama snapped, yanking it from Hinata's hands as he walked in. Kageyama arrived first, and by now Yamaguchi knew that Kageyama lived much closer than Hinata. Hinata arrived late again, but if he followed the last visit's pattern, then he was going to leave whenever he had to.

Hinata pulled the sleeping bag back with a critical squint, and he glanced at Kageyama's backpack. "Where's your other stuff? Why didn't you bring anything, Kageyama?"

"Because I'm not stupid." Kageyama walked back to the table and dumped himself in the chair.

Kageyama had actually been working on schoolwork with them in the half hour between his arrival and Hinata's, with minimal grumbling and arguing with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi sat in between them to keep them apart.

Hinata threw a volleyball on the table, startling all three of them into jerking their heads up. Kageyama picked it up and aimed it at Hinata's feet, and when Hinata jumped to avoid it, he nearly knocked a chair over.

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima with a guilty smile. "Tsukki, can you go practice volleyball outside with Hinata?"

Tsukishima swiveled to him with his mouth open. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're almost finished with your homework, and we're not." Yamaguchi tipped his head down with a disappointed look. "And you didn't try stopping him from thinking it was a sleepover. I blame you, Tsukki."

Tsukishima scowled. "It's not even my fault." He stood up anyway, and he fell into a state of permanent cringing as he followed Hinata out the door.

"Thank god," Kageyama said as he returned to his homework.

"Aren't you glad that Hinata came, though?"

"Not really? He's loud and annoying. Didn't you hear him yell when he walked out the door?"

"Oh. Well, that's true…" Yamaguchi grew silent, trying to hear Hinata through the walls. He _could_ , faintly, a small high pitched shout, but there was nothing else. 

Kageyama had resumed scribbling on his paper by the time Yamaguchi pulled himself away from listening. Kageyama was writing quietly, and Yamaguchi realized that it was just as messy as before when he bent his head. It was hard to read, but the pen slid smoothly enough to make him think that Kageyama knew what he was writing. Maybe not what he was  _doing,_ since he still turned to Yamaguchi a moment later to ask for help, but he didn't pause to rethink every step like Yamaguchi or Tsukishima. Yamaguchi kept watching him write, or tap his pen on the table instead of hovering his hand over a problem. Kageyama leaned his chin into his palm when he was really stuck, and Yamaguchi watched his eyes slide around the room until he picked up his pen again.

Yamaguchi was actually done with his homework, so he re-wrote a few problems to keep busy. He wasn't copying them perfectly, and some of his writing strayed up to mix with the other copied work, but he wasn't concerned with ruining scratch paper. He was more concerned with the sight of Hinata's sleeping bag on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, how _convenient_ that the other people in the room went outside, Yamaguchi.
> 
> This fic has been discontinued. Please don't ask for updates.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
